


Fresh Blood

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: True Blood
Genre: Blood Drinking, F/F, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Porn Battle XII.</p><p>Prompt: Sookie/Jessica; Cut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Blood

Sookie swore loudly, lemon juice stinging the small but deep cut in her palm. She’d been trying to balance a lemon to cut it and it had slipped. It hurt like a bitch. She looked at Sam who nodded, so she ran off to his office to seek out the first aid box.

She was sitting on the edge of the desk, trying to pry it open with one hand when Jessica burst in, so fast her eyes barely caught it.

“I smelt blood, you ok?” Her eyes darted over Sookie’s body, searching out the source.

“I’m fine, just a cut.” She held up her hand as proof, momentarily forgetting what Jessica was.

Jessica’s eyes went alarmingly wide and she visibly swallowed. She walked towards Sookie like she was in a trance.

“Erm... Jessica? You in there?”

“Do you mind if... may I?” Jessica asked, blushing.

“I guess,” Sookie held out her hand to the vampire, it couldn’t hurt, metaphorically speaking and it would help it heal.

Jessica took a last step closer and took her hand, her crotch pressing against Sookie’s knee. She lapped at the blood gently and Sookie hissed in pain. She noticed the flash of fangs as they came out but Jessica was careful not to nick her skin with them. It took Sookie a few minutes to notice that Jessica was grinding herself against her knee and she felt her stomach tighten, despite her best effort to brush it off as impersonal, blood and sex, that's how it works. She checked Jessica’s eyes were still closed and brought her undamaged palm against the front of her shorts. She knew she shouldn’t be doing this but she was drawn into it, a certain voyeuristic part of her getting off on Jessica getting off on her. Jessica sucked on the cut and Sookie winced, starting to rock against her hand, faintly aware that this made her knee rub harder against Jessica’s clit. She growled somewhere deep inside her throat and Sookie gasped, rocking faster, almost frantically, desperate to come. Jessica squealed suddenly, taken by her orgasm, so much more like the human side of her Sookie almost laughed.

She stopped drinking, opened her eyes and caught what Sookie had been doing. She didn’t say a word, she just nodded and slipped her hand down the front of Sookie’s shorts. Her fingers instantly found her clit, working fast and delicately, much more effective than Sookie’s previous attempt. Her hands clawed at the desk as she came, held steady by Jessica.

“Thank you,” she whispered in Sookie’s ear, not specifically saying if it was for the blood or the sex but she kissed her cheek gently instead and left her to recover.


End file.
